


抖森×你 情人节的夜晚

by yizhifeijuju



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-18
Updated: 2019-02-18
Packaged: 2019-10-30 20:07:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,847
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17835302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yizhifeijuju/pseuds/yizhifeijuju





	抖森×你 情人节的夜晚

上🚗啦！第一次写小🚗🚗不知道大家喜欢看哪一种的🚗，我个人比较喜欢极度美感（比如这篇）和极度💛暴的类型，感谢大家一直以来的支持哇！有什么意见大家都可以评论区告诉我鸭！也许下次会写极度💛暴类型，不过怎么想都觉得糖豆不像会极度💛暴的类型呀呜呜呜  
—————糖豆心尖尖上的女人专用分割线—————  
今天是情人节。因为前两天生日时网上的一些事情，你觉得抖森最近似乎都有些闷闷不乐。你决定今天让他开心开心。  
“宝贝，我回来啦～”抖森在玄关处换鞋，Bobby立刻冲上去蹭蹭他的裤脚，抖森蹲下来揉揉Bobby的狗头，“Bobby，今天有没有乖乖听话鸭？”  
Bobby“汪汪”叫了两声，围着抖森转了两圈，跑去窝里趴着了。  
抖森转了一圈，找到了在厨房忙活的你，从背后抱住你，把下巴放在你的肩上。  
你侧过脸亲了亲他的脸颊：“晚饭马上就好啦～去餐厅坐一会儿好吗？”  
“我想跟你待在一块儿～”他脸埋到你的颈窝，鼻尖轻轻地刮蹭，挠的你痒痒，你笑着歪头，耳边的发丝拂了拂他的面庞。  
“好吧，那等烤箱里的芝士奶油焗土豆好了，带上这个手套，帮我把它拿出来可以吗？”你把锅里煎的牛排改成了小火，拿起一边的隔热手套给抖森带上。  
“Yes, madam！”抖森趁机在你脸上偷了个香。  
今天的晚餐很丰盛：罗宋汤，一点沙拉，芝士奶油焗土豆，牛排，还有布丁，你还开了一瓶红酒。桌上摆着应景的玫瑰和蜡烛，都是你今天特地去采购的。  
点上蜡烛，倒上红酒，你坐在抖森身边，跟他碰杯：“Cheers！”  
“Cheers！”  
吃饭的时候，抖森一直在夸你做的菜好吃，跟你讲他今天见到的听到的趣闻。你微笑着认真地凝视着烛光照耀下他柔和的脸，先前一直在强装镇定的你忽然安心下来，心想，没有什么好害怕的，这辈子就是他啦！  
“宝贝，我洗完啦！你来洗澡呀！”抖森穿好浴袍，亲亲躺在床尾的沙发上假装看书的你，“你是不是有什么心事呀？你书都拿倒了。”  
“没……没有！我我我我去洗澡了。”说罢你飞一般拿了换洗衣物冲进浴室。  
一个小时过去了，抖森见你还没有出来，怕你在里面睡着了着凉，敲了敲浴室的磨砂玻璃门，“宝贝，你洗完了吗？还醒着吗？再不出来要着凉啦！”  
“我……我马上好。”你看着玻璃门上抖森模糊的身影，又看看放在一旁的……情趣内衣，咬咬牙问道，“外面暖气足吗？”  
“当然啦宝贝！你是不是怕冷所以想多泡一会儿呀？外面不冷的，而且你不要怕冷，怕冷还有我抱着你……呢……”抖森话还没说完，就被只穿了一件情趣内衣就从浴室里出来的你吓得呆愣在了原地，快速回神之后立马脱下浴袍披在你的身上，立马转身，“你……你怎么穿成这样？”  
“Tomas...”你郑重地喊了他的全名，“你知道的，你知道我为什么穿成这样。”  
“我……我知道什么？我什么都不知道！”  
你从背后抱住他，搂住他精壮的腰身，轻轻地说，“Tomas，我想真正成为你的女人。”  
“不……不行，你还太小了！”抖森挣脱开你的怀抱，跳上了床，眼睛死活不肯看你。  
你看他这副模样知道多半动之以理是搞不定了，于是嘴角一撇，从眼里挤出几颗泪珠来，假装抽泣。  
抖森听到你抽泣，当下就为难起来，叹了口气，把你拉过来搂到怀里，又紧了紧浴袍，说道：“你哭什么？嗯？”  
“你怎么总把我当小孩子看？我已经21了，不小了，我知道自己在说什么做什么。”你哭的更加大声了。  
“我知道的宝贝，我知道你已经长大了。我爱你，有哪一个男人可以对自己心爱的女人的诱惑无动于衷呢？但是我害怕太早地做这些事伤害到你。而且……家里也没有套。”抖森替你擦眼泪。  
你偷偷抬眼瞧了瞧他羞红的脸，很是满意，装模做样擦了把眼泪，拉开床头柜的抽屉，给他展示了下你今天下午买的一大盒套，还假装一脸天真的问他：“够吗？”  
“你这个小狐狸，从一开心就想好了要勾引我，是不是？”  
看着那一大盒套，抖森只觉得浑身血脉贲张，把你放倒在床上，轻轻地从你的额头往下亲，清秀的眉毛，忽闪忽闪的眼睑，小巧的鼻子，棱角分明的嘴唇，修长的天鹅颈，圆润的肩头，动了坏心思，惩罚似的，在锁骨处种下一颗草莓，然后挪到你耳边，对着你的耳朵哈着热气：“小坏蛋，这是我给你的惩罚。”  
又被咬住耳朵的你浑身敏感到不行，鼻腔里轻哼出一阵呻吟。呻吟声吓到了自己，赶快捏住了自己的鼻子。  
抖森在你的耳边轻笑了一声，拉下你捏住鼻子的小手：“乖乖，别怕，想哼就哼出来，想叫就叫出来，我想听，嗯？”  
抖森支起身子，解开你胸前的文胸系扣，替你褪下胸衣。  
“会不会……有点小？”你的脸色有着不正常的潮红，头偏过去，眼睛不敢看着他。  
“不会，”抖森修长的手勾勒着你的胸型，“你很美，宝贝，你很完美。”  
趁你思考这话的真实性的时候，抖森猝不及防咬上你左胸前的一点，一会儿舌尖围着乳头打转，一会儿吮吸出声。你舒服地哼哼唧唧，觉得身下一股一股热流涌出。  
“你……你换右边的也……”右胸受了冷落，你推推胸前那颗毛茸茸的脑袋。  
抖森笑了笑，亲了亲胸前的红果果，却不听你的话，脑袋向下挪动，舔过你的肌肤，在小巧的肚脐处舌尖打了个转，惹得你浑身又是一阵战栗。  
他抬起你的腿，脱下了你身上最后的一块布料，从你的脚尖亲到大腿根，最后来到粉嫩的花穴。  
第一次的你身体很敏感，流出的水已经把床单弄湿了一块，但是抖森还是细心地为你做了扩张。  
手指进入的感觉很奇妙，有点儿痛痛的，但也有点儿止住了小穴的骚痒感。第一次身体进入了东西，本能地，花穴收缩抵制它的前进。  
“放松点，宝贝，放松点。不做好扩张，一会儿会痛的。”抖森侧头亲了亲你的腿根。  
你深吸一口气慢慢放松。抖森的手指开始在花穴里抽动。  
“嗯……哈……别……别碰那里……不……不行了……”抖森逐渐地放入了三根手指，深深浅浅的抽动，偶然碰到一处，你感受到了前所未有的快感，小穴猛地收缩了一下。抖森瞬间明白了那是你的敏感点，使坏地只朝那一点进攻。  
“快……快……快点……要……要到了……”这种还差一点就到达高潮的感觉很不好受，你催促着抖森在给你点刺激。  
抖森看着你双颊潮红，红唇鲜艳欲滴的模样，起了逗弄的心思，吻了吻你的膝盖，依旧不紧不慢的抽动。  
“你……你看着我……干什么呀～快点呀～”你见他迟迟不给你痛快，推推他健壮有力线条流畅的手臂。  
“宝贝，你真美！”  
说话间，抖森加快了手速。终于你在他手中到达了高潮，你只觉得脑中炸开了白色的光，身体很累，你不停喘息，但心里却是说不出的开心，仿佛飞在云端，轻飘飘的。  
抖森侧躺在你身边，替你拂去脸上的乱发，掌着你的后脑勺，亲亲你的额头，然后也开始脱内裤。  
你看到他的尺寸惊呆了，虽然你买的套确实是最大号的，但你也没想到会这么大，就是你看的小*片里的也没有这么大呀，那么大放到那个小洞洞里，肯定会痛死吧？看着抖森正在带套，你忽然有些害怕了。  
抖森发现你的身体有些发抖，想想暖气明明很足，于是翻到你的上方，支起身子，摸着你的头发，问道：“害怕吗？”  
你搂住他的脖子，把他拉下来，脸埋在他的颈窝，悄悄点头。  
“刚刚勾引我的时候可没有害怕。”抖森一边笑着打趣你，一边抱起你，“在沙发上等我一下好吗？我去洗个澡，解决一下，然后换个床单，今天就到这里好吗？”  
你很惊讶。抖森的欲望还高挺着，却因为你的害怕就这么停下来了，还拿来浴袍给你穿上，自己却去洗冷水澡了。  
你坐在沙发上纠结了很久，火是自己挑起的，自己尝到甜头了，却让抖森煎熬着，怎么想都觉得自己不厚道，最终下定决心朝浴室走过去。  
你推开浴室门，走了进去，水滴溅到你身上，很冷，不禁缩了缩肩膀。真是个傻瓜，你想道，眼眶有点红红的。  
“宝贝，你……”  
不等他说完，你一下蹦起来，挂在他身上，吻住了他性感的薄唇。抖森不忘把水调热。  
一吻完毕，两人皆是气喘吁吁。  
抖森托住你的臀部，把你往上颠了颠，抵在墙上，额头抵住你的：“真的想好了吗？”  
你什么话也没有说，只是把手心的套塞到他手里，然后吻上他的喉结，想要种下草莓，可是不管怎么嘬连个红印都没嘬出来。  
这边抖森带好了套，亲亲你的肩膀：“宝贝，我要进来了。”  
刚刚进去头，你便感觉到一阵撑涨感，有些轻微的疼痛。抖森缓缓的向里推进，你逐渐感觉到了疼痛，嘤咛出声。而抖森也不好受，花穴因为异物的进入，骤然紧缩，花壁的肉紧紧的包围着柱身，夹的抖森差点儿交待了。  
“宝贝，放松，放松，我不会伤害你的，好吗？”抖森亲亲你的耳垂，继续慢慢推进。  
你渐渐放松，花穴也适应了异物的进入，因为扩张做得好，虽然疼，但也没有你想象中那么痛。  
柱身进入了大半后，抖森抱着你开始上下抽插，怕弄痛你，只轻轻浅浅地动。和手指的感觉不一样，你的注意力似乎都集中到了下身，你甚至能感受到阴茎上血管的脉络。  
很快你便不满足于这种频率和深度，你软绵绵地推他：“你快点儿～”  
“这可是你说的，一会儿可不要哭着求我慢些。”抖森加快了频率，往花穴深处探索，下身的动作逐渐粗暴，舌尖却细致温柔的勾勒着你的唇形，温柔地设下陷阱，引诱你的舌尖与之共舞，吞下你喉咙里发出的细碎的呜咽。  
“呜……”抖森很快再次发现了敏感点所在，狠狠地戳了一下，快感淹没了你，你伸直漂亮的天鹅颈，头颅向后仰去，发出呻吟。这一动作将酥胸送到了抖森嘴边，这一次抖森终于抚慰了右胸，在右胸上时或大力吮吸，发出“啧啧”的水声，时或咬住乳头大力撕咬，给你带来极致的疼痛和极致的快感。  
“再……再快一点……呜呜呜……”从花穴深处而来的搔痒依旧没有减缓，反而因为总是差一点高潮而变得更加难耐，你不禁夹紧了抖森的劲腰。  
抖森像打桩机一样，一下一下，深深的戳进花穴深处，你逐渐从细碎的呻吟变成了扯开了嗓子大叫。  
“哈……嗯……啊……不行了……我要坏掉了……快到了……快到了……啊……”你又再一次高潮了，浑身无力地趴在抖森的肩头。  
花穴一阵一阵不规律的收缩对抖森也是极大地考验。在你体内又快速大力抽插了几十下，抖森终于释放出来了。他将你抱高了些，将脸埋进了你的胸里，开心地笑了：“你是我的了，你是我的了……”像个傻子一样一直喃喃地念着这一句。  
“我爱你宝贝。”你抱着他的头，低头在他的耳边轻轻说道。  
“我也爱你。”他吻住了你。  
看你四肢无力，估计是没法在花洒下站着洗了，抖森决定把你抱到浴缸里给你重新洗个澡。你浑身无力，躺在浴缸里哼哼唧唧地等着精力充沛的抖森给你清洗，洗着洗着又来了一次……  
最终等洗完澡，换完床单，抖森在床上又把你搂到怀里的时候已经快要十二点了。  
“宝贝你睡了吗？”抖森支起身子，伸长了脖子想看看背对着他的你到底睡没睡着。  
“嗯？”你半梦半醒间随便哼哼了一句。  
“宝贝，今天我很开心！你不知道，你放假跟我同居的这些天，每天跟你睡一张床真的是对我的极大考验，可是我每次都告诉自己，你还在上学呢，你还小呢，我不能因为自私地就这样占有你。所以，我今天真的很开心～”抖森平躺回床上，对着天花板喃喃自语，“今天是情人节，我本来想等你洗完澡给你一个惊喜的，没想到你先给了我一个这么大的惊喜。”  
抖森拉开他那一侧的床头柜的抽屉，拿出一个小首饰盒，打开，里面是一枚精致的戒指。昏暗的床头灯也没能阻止它散发自己的美丽。  
抖森把他从首饰盒里取出来，拿到你眼前：“宝贝，嫁给我好吗？”  
好一会儿你都没什么动静。抖森屏气仔细一听，你的呼吸声已经变得绵长均匀。  
“小坏蛋，不听我说完就睡着了。你不回答我当你同意喽？”说着，自顾自给你戴上了戒指，撩开散落在你脸颊上的长发，给了你一个晚安吻，“晚安，我的未婚妻。”关了床头灯，把你抱在怀里安心地睡了。  
想来，明早醒来，你也一定不会拒绝这枚戒指的吧？


End file.
